Heartbeat
by Ms.Blond
Summary: She was standing there, alone, cold droplets of rain sliding down her face... 'I will never be like him,' she thought... 'I will die, if I ever will be.'


Summary: Can't you see, I am not him.... but why would I believe you... because I have a heart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!!! But I own Alexa!!! Yey!!!  
  
*Sorry for spelling and grammar; I hope you like the story!* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The darkness was closing on her, as she walked between the gravestones. She could see a boy laying on the ground, his raven-black hair falling into his eyes, blood running from the wood on his arm. She turned around and looked into the darkness, shivers running down her spine... She saw a pair of blood-red eyes looking at her from the darkness.  
  
*  
  
Alexa awoke sharply, cold sweat running down her face.  
  
It was not the first time she had this dream, and she knew it was not the last. It continued hunting her through the nights for over a year... If only she could know why... If only she could stop it coming to her...  
  
She stood up from her bed and made her way to the bathroom, located down the corridor. As she sprayed her face with cold water, she glanced at the clock on the wall. It read '7:16".  
  
She walked back to her room, quietly, trying not to wake up her grandparents.  
  
As she came to her room, a snow-white owl flew in through the window. 'School list' Alexa thought, as she untied the envelope from owl's leg. But there was something different about this envelope... It was not one of her school, but from Hogwarts.  
  
'How stupid, how could I forget', Alexa thought, as she reminded herself that she will probably not see the walls of All European Wizarding Academy again. As this year, when she moved to London, she was transferred to Hogwarts.  
  
She opened the envelope to find 2 pieces of pergament neatly folded inside. As she started reading the list of school supplies, her grandmother came inside to call her down for breakfast. They were going to go to Diagon Alley, today right after breakfast, to get the school supplies, as today was August 31st and school was to start tomorrow.  
  
*  
  
Next morning Alexa was awoken by her grandmother, it was 9 o'clock and the terrain was leaving at 11.  
  
Alexa put on a tennis-style white skirt and a pink top to match, and harried down for breakfast, her golden-blond, wavy hair falling into her face.  
  
*  
  
It was 10:50 when Alexa said last good-byes to her grandparents and harried towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.  
  
*  
  
Five minutes later she found a seat at the very end of the train. Pulling her trunk inside, she sat down and took a teenage magazine from her purse. As she started reading something white leaped out of the basket near her trunk, and sat itself on Alexa's lab. She looked down and smiled, a white kitten was looking up at her, purring softly. (: It was a present from her grandparents, bought yesterday in Diagon Alley.)  
  
Alexa continue dreading for the rest of the trip, disturbed only by food trolley.  
  
*  
  
As the train arrived to Hogsmead station, Alexa got up and made her way down the hall way, and outside. As she started to make her way to the carriages, which she guessed were suppose to be taking her up to school, she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a man twice the higher of a normal human standing in front of her. The men smiled at her and said, "You 're Alexa, right?", he said with a rather heavy accent. Alexa nodded politely. "You better come with me; you 're traveling with first years across the lake... It's a tradition." he smiled at her again and gestured her to follow.  
  
*(after arriving to school)  
  
Alexa was standing in front of the whole school with the rest of the first years, as half of them were already sorted.  
  
Couple a minutes later, after Nadine Xalov (N/A: totally from the top of my head...) was sorted to Huffelpuf (N/A: have no idea how to spell it), She heard her name been called. But when she started walking to the stool, Professor Dumbledore stood up. Alexa stopped half way to the stool, but headmaster gestured her to sit down, and as she did, he said: "As you have already been told this is Alexa Grey, and she will be attending our school as a 6th year, as she has been transferred here from All European Wizarding Academy. Now let's carry on with the sorting."  
  
As the hat was placed on Alexa's head, her view of the all was blocked by the tattered edge of the hat.  
  
"You are not what I have expected." Alexa heard a voice say.  
  
"What do you mean?" Alexa thought.  
  
"You are not like your father at all ...." The hat replied.  
  
"But if people knew, they would all expect me to be in Slitherin!"  
  
"But do you want to be in Slitherin?"  
  
Alexa didn't answer. Then she heard the hat say to the whole great hall: "Gryffindor!"  
  
Alexa removed the hat from her head and saw a table to her right erupt with cheers.  
  
She found a spot near the middle of the table, and as she glanced to the head table, she saw the teachers whispering urgently, Professor Dumbledore smiling at her widely.  
  
"Let the Feast begin!" He said.  
  
As the food appeared on the tables, students started chatting noisily.  
  
Alexa looked around and noticed a guy with messy black hair, looking at her. She looked back at him questionably.  
  
"Hi, I am Alexa Grey." She said, deciding to break the silence.  
  
"I am Harry Potter," the boy said, smiling "and this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." He added pointing at the boy with flaming red hair and girl with bushy brown hair, in turn.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Alexa replied. 'So this is him', she thought, 'the famous Harry Potter...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks everyone who read this, and please review, I would really appreciate it! 


End file.
